June 11, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The June 11, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 11, 2018 at the Verizon Arena in North Little Rock, Arkansas. Episode summary Sasha Banks vs Natalya vs Ember Moon vs Alexa Bliss Natalya has been something of a dark horse in the run-up to this Sunday’s Women’s Money in the Bank Match, but on Raw, she made a late-breaking power play as the make-or-break contest approaches. After Raw General Manager Kurt Angle presided over a confrontation between all eight Raw participants for the two Money in the Bank Matches (with the newly buzz-cut Constable Baron Corbin hovering over his shoulder, no less), The Queen of Harts prevailed in a Fatal 4-Way among the female competitors that previewed how each Superstar might try to seize their first Money in the Bank contract. For Sasha Banks, that meant going high-risk, throwing her own body to the wind on both offense and defense. Alexa Bliss, who played up a seemingly exaggerated leg injury before focusing on Natalya’s own tweaked knee, opted for an any-means-necessary strategy. Ember — as the newest of the four Superstars — often found herself on the sidelines as the veterans battled, so she used that to her advantage and unleashed offensive flurries out of nowhere. Natalya, meanwhile, seemed dead set on an old-school showdown with whoever was in the ring, and while that didn’t serve her well in the more frantic sections of the match, it paid dividends when the bout came down to her and Alexa: The Queen of Harts trapped Bliss in the Sharpshooter, cranked it back and waited for the tapout. Corbin made a point of saying that Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon expected both contracts to come to Team Red. If Natalya — or really, all four Superstars in the match — keep this up on Sunday, Raw will have one of them in the bag. Bayley vs Ruby Riott Ruby Riott claims she and the rest of her Riott Squad walked a long, hard road to get to WWE. The path forward might be a little bit easier for the most under-the-radar threat in the Women’s division after Riott defeated Bayley one-on-one. Riott was clearly feeling confident as the match approached — she, Liv Morganand Sarah Logan caused all sorts of petty chaos backstage on their way to the ring — and made a point of targeting The Huggable One’s shoulder. Her swagger didn’t falter even as the veteran Bayley battled back against her upstart foe, but it was The Riott Squad's timely distraction that proved to be the difference-maker. Once Bayley was otherwise occuped, Riott pounced, ramming Bayley shoulder-first into the ring post before dropping her with the Riott Kick. Adding insult to injury, The Riott Squad scrawled an “R” on Bayley’s stomach in black lipstick. Leaving their mark on a championship-caliber opponent, or the first of many such examples to be made? No reason it can’t be both. Ronda Rousey put Raw Women's Champion Nia Jax in the armbar Nia Jax has claimed for weeks that her strength advantage renders her immune to Ronda Rousey’s armbar. Having finally found herself in the hold on Raw, The Irresistible Force might be reconsidering her position. The first throwdown between the Raw Women’s Champion and her relatively untested (in WWE at least) challenger came at the end of a face-to-face confrontation that started respectful enough, but soon turned tense after Jax claimed she only challenged Rousey for WWE Money in the Bank because she believed the former UFC Women’s Bantamweight Champion wasn’t truly ready for the headbutts, hair-pulls and elbows that are hallmarks of WWE-style competition. Given all that, she believed victory was a foregone conclusion and announced her goal to take Rousey's reputation. The Baddest Woman on the Planet understandably bristled at the assertion she was “not ready” to challenge for a title in WWE, and even though Nia dropped her with one of those headbutts, Rousey took The Irresistible Force down to the mat and muscled her way into the armbar, leading the champion to tap out almost instantaneously once the hold was applied. Jax is right that Rousey might not be as familiar with the lay of the land as she could be, but the challenger possesses one great equalizer. If she unleashes it on Sunday, Jax could be in for a long night and a short match. Results * Fatal-4-Way Match: Natalya defeated Sasha Banks, Ember Moon & Alexa Bliss by submission * Singles Match: Ruby Riott (w/ Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) defeated Bayley Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * 'Interviewers: 'Charly Caruso & Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes